Various protocols, media definitions, and other formatting mechanisms may operate to determine how data may be communicated. Examples of these mechanisms include spread-spectrum techniques, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, and the Bluetooth Specification. Some communications devices, including wireless computing platforms, may use such mechanisms to communicate with other entities, using a single antenna or other wireless energy conduit.
Assuming an increasing consumer demand for multimedia communications, the need may arise to share a single energy conduit between two or more data streams, formatted according to a number of mechanisms (e.g., IEEE 802.11 and Bluetooth) as the data is communicated from one device to another. For more information regarding some of the formatting mechanisms mentioned above, please refer to “IEEE Standards for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Network—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY), ISO/IEC 880241: 1999” and “Bluetooth System Specification, Bluetooth Special Interest Group, Ver. 1.1, March 2001”, and related amendments.